1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of learning a parameter to estimate a posture of an articulated object, and a method of estimating the posture of the articulated object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in technology for estimating a posture of a target object in a three-dimensional (3D) space is increasing. The technology may be applied to, for example, a video game, a virtual world, a movie, computer graphics, and the like.
A depth image may refer to an image storing depth information indicating a depth from a depth image camera to a target object.